


need those eyes to tie me over

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Now. You really can’t see anything?” Becky asks, tightening the blindfold just that bit more around Sasha’s head.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1828676.html">Challenge #499</a> - "obscure" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need those eyes to tie me over

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt "7. blindfolds" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

“Now. You really can’t see anything?” Becky asks, tightening the blindfold just that bit more around Sasha’s head.

The fabric is completely obscuring the room from Sasha’s view; there’s nothing but darkness behind it.

“Bex, I already told you – no, I can’t. Are we gonna get started now, or never?”

In front of her, she can hear Becky chuckling, the sound amplified by Sasha’s inability to see.

“You’re still bossy even though tonight was supposed to be about you letting go,” Becky says, sounding fond, but then there’s a pause, and a quiet hum as if she’s trying to figure something out. “Wait. Do you… do you still want to tell me what to do? Would that be better for you?”

Sasha nods. She’d feel a lot more comfortable that way. She could follow Becky’s lead, but not with the blindfold on, or she could stay in charge but be without vision, but not both. Not now.

“All right then,” says Becky, smile audible in her voice though Sasha can’t see it. She leans in, cups Sasha’s face and kisses her briefly, and from then Becky is still. Still and just waiting for Sasha to tell her what she wants.


End file.
